


The Thing About Cameron Is

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet set during Unending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing About Cameron Is

I.

Vala wakes up one morning with a queasy stomach.

Later in the day, it hits again and harder. She falls to her knees, pale and sweating, sickness rolling over her in waves. Daniel helps her to the nearest bathroom and waits outside until she's done. He's concerned, that worried look on his face, and he helps her back to her room. He tells her he'll stay with her if she wants it, but she doesn't.  
Samantha comes by later. The sickness has abated and Vala's up, showered and moving around. She waves off the insistence that she let the medical scanners check her out.

She's fine.

 

II.

The next day, it's back. She's playing chess with General Landry and bolts for the bathroom, retching noisily.

She's fine shortly afterward. General Landry doesn't know about the day before. She escapes to her room, sits on the edge of the bed and waits to feel halfway to human again.

But it happens again – the next day, and the day after, and the day after.

Vala tries careful to not be around her shipmates at this time of day, but eventually Samantha catches on. Samantha's very smart, very clever, and is not currently wielding denial as the shield like Vala is

"Vala, could you be pregnant?"

 

III.

She's pregnant.

"You need to tell Daniel," Sam insists with quiet certainty.

Vala shakes her head.

"Vala, you can't hide this from him, and he needs to know."

Vala wraps her arms around herself. The medical lab is chilly. She should have worn something more than her pajamas. She looks up at Sam. "Samantha, I do appreciate your concern on his behalf, but I believe I'd rather tell the actual father first."

Sam looks at her, somewhat agape. "I didn't – Vala, I'm sorry, I just assumed…"

Vala gives her a tight smile. "Well, now you know."

 

IV.

Cameron takes it better than she thought she would. He nods slowly, sits on the bed and leans forward, elbows on his knees. He's turned toward her, looking at her head on with a steady gaze. It's very Cameron, and very comforting.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asks. "Look, Jackson mentioned you'd' been sick, but I figured if you hadn't said anything to me you didn't want me to know."

That's very Cameron, too. Vala starts to nod in response to his question, but after a few seconds shakes her head instead. Cam's eyes go soft and he moves closer to her, pulling her into his arms. She's still for a moment and then buries her face into his shoulder, arms around his neck.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, honey," he says in that soft, low voice. "We're gonna be just fine."

 

V.

The thing about Cameron is, when he tells Vala that it's gonna be fine, she kind of believes him.


End file.
